We Belong
by Anieshwa
Summary: Just a series of random Mac and Stella Oneshot Songfic fluffiness! PLEASE R&R!
1. Almost Lover

**Disclaimer:**

**me:-sqeals in excitement-**

**bonnie:what???**

**me:I got a new idea for a mac and stella story!!!**

**bonnie:what???**

**me:A series of oneshot songfics!!!!!!!!**

**mac:that's awesome!!**

**bonnie:she doesn't own CSI: New York, CSI Miami, or Grey's Anatomy!!!!!!**

SPOV:

I went to get Mac so we could go out for our date.

_"I love him so much, I hope tonight's the night he proposes!" _I thought to myself.

I rounded the corner and froze as the tears immediately began to flood my eyes. Peyton stood there kissing Mac. My Mac.

_**Your fingertips across my skin **_

_**The palm trees swaying in the wind**_

_**Images **_

_**You sang me Spanish lullabies**_

_**The sweetest sadness in your eyes**_

_**Clever trick**_

I ran as fast as I could down the hall ignoring my name being called out to me. I caught a cab and got dropped off at the airport. I bought a ticket and got on a plane headed for Greece.

_**I never want to see you unhappy**_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

My cell phone started ringing as Mac tried to call me, but I just turned off my phone.

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_**Can't you just let me be**_

_**So long my luckless romance**_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

I leaned back and lost myself to the tears.

_**We walked along a crowded street**_

_**You took my hand and danced with me**_

_**Images**_

_**And when you left you kissed my lips**_

_**You told me you would never forget these images no**_

_**I never want to see you unhappy**_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you **_

_**Can't you just let me be**_

_**So long my luckless romance**_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

I walked around trying to find something to do, but I found that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't go to the beach, walk on streets at night, or wake up without thoughts of Mac drowning me.

_**I cannot go to the ocean**_

_**I cannot try the streets at night**_

_**I cannot wake up in the morning **_

_**Without you on my mind**_

_**So you're gone and I'm haunted**_

_**And I bet you are just fine**_

_**Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life**_

_**Goodbye my almost lover **_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not think about you**_

_**Can't you just let me be**_

_**So long my luckless romance**_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

I checked my missed calls most of them were from Mac, but some of them were from Jess,Lindsay, and Danny too. I sighed as I called Lindsay.

**"Stella? Stella what happened, where are you?!" she asked worredly.**

**"I'm in Greece Lindsay." I said quietly.**

**"Greece! How the hell did you get there? What happened?!" she asked in panic.**

**"Um let's see I caught a plane, Mac cheated on me with Peyton, anything else we should cover?" I said as my heart clenched.**

**"No he didn't! I saw the whole thing she started to kiss him but he pushed her away! He said quote 'You didn't want me and now I'm happy and in love, so stay the hell away from me!' unquote. Then he went running after you. He's called you a gabillion **_**(AN: SOOOO MY WORD!!!) **_**times and he's out looking for you everywhere! He went to Miami thinking you might go talk to Calleigh. He even went to Seattle thinking you might go to Meredith." she said in a rush.**

**"Where is he now?" I said as tears ran down my face. **

**"I don't know, oh wait he's calling me." she said as she switched over.**

**"Um where are you again?" she asked as she switched back to me.**

**"Thessaloniki." I replied zoned out.**

**"Hold on Jess is calling." she said as she switched off me again.**

**A few minutes later she switched back over and asked "What's your hotel and room number?"**

**"Why do you wanna know?" I asked warily.**

**"Tell me then I'll tell you." she said stubbornly.**

**"Thalsa Pleura Xenodoheio, room 214. Now tell me why!" I said exasperated.**

**"Hold on there's Danny." she said before dissapearing again.**

**I sighed as I twirled my reheated pasta on my fork.**

**"Okay so don't be mad, but me, Jess, and Danny are fixing to leave and come see you, we'll be there before you go to sleep." she said in a rush of words.**

**"It's okay Lindsay you guys stay in New York." I said desperately.**

**"Forget it, I know what you're doing and we're coming. I'm bringing you some of your clothes and an extra surprise that I know will help." she said with a tone of authority in her voice.**

**"Well I could use some new clothes...." I said hesitently as I bit my lip.**

**"It's settled then I'll see you in a few hours." she replied before hanging up.**

**I put my breakfast back in the fridge before getting in the shower. Hours later a knock came at my door and I ran to it hoping it was Lindsay. I opened the door to a very exhausted-looking Mac.**

**"Stella it's not what you think. I do not like Peyton. How could I when I love you so much." he said in a hurry.**

**"I know Lindsay told me. I'm sorry I should've given you a chance to explain. I just find it hard to believe that you wanna be with me, who has no family and doesn't know where I belong. I mean I love you more than anything else, but you loving me is hard to believe...." I babbled, but it was soon cut interrupted by his lips on mine.**

**When we pulled away he wiped away the remaing tears that were on my face.**

**"So let me guess, Lindsay and them aren't really coming?" I asked with a giggle.**

**"Yes we are! Our extra surprise just got here early!" Lindsay said as she ran and hugged me.**

**I hugged Jess and Danny before we all went inside.**

**"Stel? Can I talk to you outside?" Mac asked.**

**I nodded and followed him onto the balcony.**

**"You said earlier you couldn't believe that I could love you right?" he asked gently.**

**"Yes, because I have no family and i have no where that I belong." I said sadly.**

**"But that's not true! You have me, Lindsay, Jess, and Danny; and you belong with us." he said lovingly.**

**"Close your eyes." he whispered.**

**I closed my eyes and soon heard him whisper "Open them."**

**I opened my eyes and saw him down on one knee, and I started to cry.**

**"Stella Bonasera I wanna marry you because I love you. You're the only one I wanna hold hands with. You're the only one I wanna wake up next to in the morning, and I want our first kiss to be my last first kiss. So will you, Stella Okeanos Bonasera marry me?" he asked as tears ran down my face.**

**"Yes, I will definately marry you." I replied through my tears.**

**He put the ring on my finger before scooping me into his arms. We then went to go into the hotel room to tell the others.**


	2. Kissin U

Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to the original musician.

SPOV:

Mac. His name floated through my mind, and I knew that no matter how hard I tried all I would be able to think about was him. He had asked me out just yesterday and now as I walked to meet him in the lobby of the lab -all dolled up for our date courtesy a la Lindsey- I sighed at the thought of him.

When I arrived at the lab there he was. Perfect in his suit without a tie, waiting for me with a single red rose in his hand. As I advanced on him he handed it to me, and I inhaled its sweet scent as if asking the whole Earth to lend me some stability to settle my uneasy mind.

A few hours later we're standing outside my apartment and I'm so happy I can't help but smile at him. Soon we both make a point of our inevitable departure, and I make and unhappy sound and face at the thought of him leaving. He chuckles lightly earning another upset sound. He steps forward pinning me against my door and his lips are against mine, moving gently. He's very gentle and pulls back both of us panting for air, but I kiss him back with a fierceness I didn't know I had. He chuckles and kisses me on the forehead.

"Be careful, and sleep well. I'll be here at eight to pick you up for work ok?" he asks planting another gentle kiss to my forehead lovingly. I nod quickly, before we both turn and walk away. I can barely get my door unlocked my head is spinning at the feeling his kiss has left echoing throughout my body.

I can't sleep that night all I can think about is the moment his lips touched mine.

_**Sparks fly  
Its like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breath  
You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen  
Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you**_

My senses came alive when he kissed me, and I try to think of another time when something as simple as a kiss made me feel so…… like this. It was as if everything made sense because of that one kiss. Every question in my head is answered and I wander if Mac's the one I should really trust. Then I remember the kiss e=with even more clarity and the answer becomes crystal clear. It all makes sense and all the doubts I've had lately about everything aren't important at all.

I promised myself that the walls in my heart would stay up and I wouldn't get into a relationship until it was right for me, but Mac has made everything make sense and at the same time make no sense. No guy before could make me feel so secure and sure of everything and whenever I'm around him I can't keep my focus, and the world just disappears.

_**When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you  
Past loves  
They never got very far  
Walls of made sure  
I've got in my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me**_

But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away

_**When I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you**_

I also realize that he makes me open up and that there is no point in my fighting this because I couldn't win even if I wanted to. I want him to be the one, but I'm also scared that he might not feel the same way about the kiss as I did. But when I'm kissin' him everything just fell into place as if the missing puzzle piece was just found for me. I also know that deep in my heart of heart this is love. As hesitant as I am about admitting that I know it is. I know that its love and nothing I say to myself could change that. So as I get ready for work I smile knowing that Mac is picking me up and I have all the time in the world to kiss him and talk to him about how he felt.

_**I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love**_

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
How clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you


End file.
